Strike!
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: [AU. SasuNaru] This particular Saturday night in a bowling alley with their friends, Sasuke has other ideas of how he and Naruto can spend their time...


Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_Warning! SasuNaru is __**the homosexual pairing of Sasuke and Naruto.**__ If this offends you, __**click the back button now.**_

_Here's a warning for __**sexual situations, sexual implications **__and__** innuendo.**_

**Strike!**

By Nanaki Lioness

Saturday night- the time most young adults would be out on the town, having sociable drinks, listening to music, renting a movie, or various other activities. One particular group of young adults were no exception. One of them- they didn't remember who- had suggested a game of bowling. The idea had progressed, and eventually everyone in question who could make it had agreed, and so- here they were.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Ino to get out of the taxi they had arrived in. She flicked a hand through her perfectly styled pink hair, placing one hand on her hip and glaring.

"Ino, stop flirting with him, pay him, and come _on_," she growled. "It's cold out here."

Ino clambered out of the taxi, giving the driver a wink and a wave as he drove away. She turned her attention to Sakura, looking her up and down.

"What kind of skirt is that, Sakura?" She asked demurely. "That's not short enough. You're never going to get a boyfriend wearing _that_."

Sakura brushed her light blue knee-length skirt down, frowning. There was nothing wrong with her skirt- it wasn't _ridiculously _ short, like Ino's navy blue mini skirt was, and it had a sparkled butterfly pattern rising from the hem upwards, in a darker blue. It matched her light blue blouse nicely, along with the blue princess-style butterfly necklace she had searched the town up and down for, purely to match the outfit. She'd even invested a small fortune in pretty blue sandals, despite the fact they were going bowling, and she'd have to change them.

Ino had decided to go for what Sakura liked to call the 'hussy' look. Her hair was loose, cascading down her shoulders and back like a platinum waterfall, a small amount of glitter dusted into it. She had her navy blue mini skirt, matching navy low cut top, and a matinee-style necklace with a flower design on it that rested within her ample cleavage. Sakura grimaced at the thought of how long Ino had spent taping it that way- or how much the wonder-bra she'd _clearly_ invested in was.

"We're early," she said instead, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself. "I wonder if any of the others are here yet?"

They made their way inside, glad for the blast of warm air the building emitted as they pushed the door open. The reception area was large, with a few arcade machines around the edges. The usual things, Sakura noted- a couple of crane machines, a dance machine- oh, she _had_ to convince Ino to play with her later on that- some slot machines, and an air hockey table in the middle.

It seemed they were the first to arrive- a quick glance around showed the area empty of their friends.

"Who else said they were coming?" Ino asked, folding her arms and giving the area a sweeping glance.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata," Sakura reeled off, counting her fingers as she did so. "The others were busy. That's eight including us- the maximum per lane here is six, so we should split into teams of four to be fair."

"We should do a team versus team," Ino suggested. "The losing team buys the winning team a round of drinks at the bar afterwards."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sakura agreed, an evil glint in her eye. She'd be on the opposite team to Ino, and they'd win damn it!

They were interrupted by the door being pushed open again, admitting a group of people they heard before they saw them.

"Naruto's here," Ino said with a sigh. "He's so _noisy_."

Naruto was indeed present, along with the remaining members of their group- minus Sasuke. All of the guys were dressed in smart black pants and varying colours of shirts- Sakura had to cringe at Naruto's bright orange and Lee's forest green choices.

Hinata was trailing silently along behind them, looking as shy as ever. She was dressed in a dark purple velvet dress, with spaghetti straps and holding a small purple handbag that matched. She was clutching it in her fingers so tightly her knuckles were white, the crowded bowling alley apparently slightly too much for her to take.

"_Hinata_!" Ino cooed, pushing through the boys easily to reach the young girl. "You look gorgeous! You should dress up more often."

Hinata fiddled with her handbag even more, her cheeks flushed a cute shade of crimson. "A-ah," she stuttered. "Thank you, Ino."

Naruto was glancing around the reception area, eyes narrowed.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"We only arrived about thirty seconds ago ourselves," Sakura informed him. "I guess he's not here yet."

Naruto narrowed his eyes even further.

"Where is he?" He demanded again of nobody in particular. "He said he'd be here! Why isn't he here? He's stood me up hasn't he? That bastard!"

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, smacking him. "Stop whining, he'll show up!"

Naruto rubbed his arm, pouting at the pink-haired girl by his side. "Sakura, that's mean! You didn't have to hit me! My boyfriend's stood me up and you _punch_ me!"

"Oi."

Naruto jumped and turned, seeing Sasuke standing behind him, one hand on his hip. He'd chosen to wear black pants and a black shirt and was looking particularly sexy in them, but Naruto realised it probably wasn't wise to stand and check him out right then- he didn't look too pleased. He gave him a nervous grin.

"Ah, Sasuke-"

"What's this about me standing you up?" Sasuke sighed, cutting off whatever his partner was going to say.

"Because you weren't here!" Naruto responded accusingly, pointing a finger at him as he twirled around.

"You've been here less than a minute yourself, idiot," Sakura growled at him, smacking him again as she walked past him, heading to the counter to confirm their booking.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, sighing. "I got here twenty minutes ago."

"Then you were hiding!" Naruto protested, his voice bordering sulky, folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

Sasuke looked skyward, clearly wondering why the hell he ever agreed to turn up tonight- or why he ever agreed to date Naruto, even.

"I was in the bathroom, moron," he replied, noticing Naruto was still giving him a scandalized glare.

"Hiding?" Naruto accused.

"Why would I hide from you?" Sasuke asked with a long, drawn out sigh.

Naruto continued to pout, being broken from it as Sakura yelled across to him and the rest of the group to come and pay their eighth of the total each. They made their way over to her as a collective group, fishing around in purses and wallets for their share of the money.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's as he pulled his wallet out, shaking his head.

"I'll get it."

Naruto grinned, putting his wallet back in his pocket and kissing the air by Sasuke in thanks. Sasuke scowled at him, mouthing 'not in public'.

"Oh lighten up," Naruto said smoothly. "No-one cares but you."

"We're going to split into teams," Ino informed them as they waited by the counter with their shoes in hand to trade for bowling shoes. "Four versus four. The losing team has to buy the winning team drinks tonight in the bar."

"This place has a bar?" Kiba inquired, his eyes lighting up. "See you guys later, I'm out of here!"

He made to leave, whining when Shikamaru grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the group with a heavy sigh.

"That sounds like a nice challenge," Naruto agreed with a nod. "So who's going to be team captains?"

"Me!" Ino and Sakura yelled, raising their hands at the same time. They both glared at each other, earning sighs and rolled eyes all round from their group.

"I think we should draw straws for it," Lee suggested, taking the shoes the bored-looking attendant behind the counter gave him. "It would be the fairest way."

"Where are we going to get _straws_?" Shikamaru wanted to know, leaning against the counter lazily.

"Then how about rock-paper-scissors?" Lee suggested instead.

"How can we do an eight-way rock-paper-scissors?" Sakura asked. "That won't be fair."

"I know a way of deciding it," Shikamaru informed them, on his knees as he tied the laces on his shoes. They all looked down at him, eager to hear his suggestion. "Just make the strongest players the captains."

"But we've never done this before," Ino protested. "So how do we know that?"

"I know how you can do it," Naruto chimed in, holding a hand up to silence them. "Anyone got a pen and some paper?"

Between Sakura and Ino's handbags, they managed to pull together a biro and a few receipts and such- enough for the blond to carry out his master plan. He leant on the counter after ripping the papers into similar sizes, scrawling a number on each of them.

"There," he said, grabbing them and shaking them up in his hands. "There's eight numbers here. The people who chose numbers one and eight get to be the captains. Sound fair?"

He held his cupped hands out, everybody that really cared about being a captain clambering to get one, and those that didn't waiting until they were done. Shikamaru and Sasuke both stared at him as he offered his hands out to them, both of them clearly not caring at all.

"Come _on_," Naruto urged, pushing his hands at them.

"So _troublesome_," Shikamaru sighed, reaching out and taking one with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't care," Sasuke informed him.

"Just take one!" Naruto told him. "Or I'll ask that attendant behind the counter if I can borrow the microphone to declare my undying love for you to the whole place."

Sasuke glared at him, but reached out and took a piece of paper regardless.

"Now- open!" Naruto told them, opening his own piece of paper and holding it up.

"Yes!" Ino cried, holding her paper out and jumping up and down. "I got number one! I got number one!"

Sakura scowled at her, throwing her number five into the trash can next to them.

"Who got number eight?" Kiba asked, glancing round at all the held up pieces of paper in confusion. He couldn't see it, but the only one not holding their paper up was…

"Sasuke," he said, eyes landing on the dark haired boy, who was busy tearing his paper into even smaller pieces. "Was that number eight?"

"_Yes_," Sasuke sighed, tossing the pieces into the trash can.

"Alright, that settles it," Ino declared. "Sasuke and I are team captains. Sasuke- you can choose first."

"Great," he replied sarcastically. Naruto started to make his way over to him, grinning, but Sasuke held a hand up to him.

"What?" Naruto said, looking confused.

"I didn't say I was going to choose you, did I?" Sasuke told him with a smirk.

Naruto's face fell. "You wouldn't! You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Naruto thought about that for a moment. "No, you _would_," he corrected. "Because you're a bastard."

"You _really_ don't want to be on my team, do you Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto corrected hurriedly, giving Sasuke his best smile.

"_Fine_," Sasuke sighed, beckoning him to stand with him. "Ino?"

"I'm going to choose Hinata," Ino said, grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her to her side, causing the frightened girl to yelp. "Because she's looking _so_ lovely tonight, unlike some_ other_ people."

Her gaze landed on Sakura, who folded her arms and looked away haughtily. She wasn't going to rise to Ino's bait. Not _yet_ anyway.

"I'll take Sakura then," Sasuke said. "Since I'm sure Ino isn't going to."

"Damn right I'm not," Ino admonished as Sakura made her way to Sasuke's side. "Shikamaru, come here, I need your smarts on my team."

Shikamaru sighed wearily, making his way to Ino's side. Sasuke looked between Kiba and Lee, both of which didn't seem to care whose team they ended up on as long as they started _playing_ some time soon.

"I don't care," he said eventually. "Let's just start before they kick us out for blocking the reception up."

It was Kiba who ended up joining them, settling down on the stool in front of the machine where names were entered, grinning and tapping his own name in first.

"Does anyone care what order we play in?" He asked as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura filed in behind him, sitting down on the comfy seating in their bowling area.

"Not really," Sasuke told him.

"Oh, let me do it," Naruto protested, pushing Kiba off the stool and sitting down on it instead. Kiba picked himself up off the floor, glaring at the blond as he began to type his own name into the machine.

"That could have knocked me out!" He protested.

Naruto was too busy typing Sasuke's name out as 'Sasuke the stuck up moron' to take any notice of him. Sasuke watched the screen above them, seeing his chosen name as it was being typed and standing, easily pushing Naruto aside and deleting the extra suffixes swiftly.

"You're no fun," Naruto complained as he typed Sakura's name in and clicked the 'bowl' button, removing the screen to edit names and bringing up the scoreboard.

In the lane beside them, Ino was yelling orders loudly at her team. Lee was standing to attention and practically giving her a salute, Hinata looked like she was one step away from trying to hide under a nearby table, and Shikamaru was yawning.

"Have any of you bowled before?" Kiba asked them, selecting a ball from the tray beside them and testing the weight of it. He dropped it back down, choosing another as his first had been too light.

Three heads shook at him.

"Ah well," he said with a shrug, selecting a suitable ball and making his way to the alley. "It's all for fun."

He bowled the ball, knocking down six pins and shrugging his indifference at doing so. He glanced over to Ino's lane where Hinata had just bowled, watching the ball roll slowly into the gutter. He smirked slightly, feeling sorry for the girl as Ino yelled at her from her place on the seating at the sides.

He bowled his second ball, knocking down a further one pin and watching Hinata's ball roll into the gutter again. Ino didn't sound happy with that, and he snickered softly- it seemed he was on the better team of the two.

Naruto jumped at the chance to bowl next, grabbing a ball and urging the machine that was re-setting the pins to hurry the hell up. The moment it was ready, he launched the ball down the alley, face falling when it curved straight into the gutter.

"Smooth," Sasuke called to him, smirking.

Naruto glared at him and grabbed his ball as it came back to him, throwing it back down the alley. Again, it ended up in the gutter.

"Magnets," he said by explanation, sitting back down next to Sasuke, who was smirking even harder. "Magnets in the ball."

"I'm sure."

"Let's see if you can do any better," Naruto told him, folding his arms and sulking as Sasuke made his way over to the alley.

Sasuke choose the same ball as Naruto and threw it down the alley with ease, knocking all the pins down in a strike. The overhead machine flashed his name and his achievement, gaining the attention of the other lane.

Sasuke sat back down, crossing his arms and smirking at Naruto again.

"Funny magnets there," he admonished. "They only seem to react to you."

"I'd smack you if you weren't so cute," Naruto sighed, leaning back on the seating.

"I'm not a freaking kitten, Naruto. Stop calling me 'cute'."

"How does impossibly attractive sex god suit you?" Naruto breathed in his ear, coming right up close to him. He laid a hand on Sasuke's thigh as he said it, slowly stroking it up.

Sasuke smacked it, cheeks flushed slightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making up for calling you cute," Naruto replied, his tongue slowly flicking the edges of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shuddered, his breath catching in his throat.

"Get a _room_," Kiba told them as he threw himself down next to them, having taken his bowl. "I came to bowl, not watch you two fawn all over each other."

"Isn't it your turn yet?" Naruto snapped at him, turning round, looking thoroughly annoyed that his 'activity' had been interrupted.

"I just _took_ my turn," he sighed. "Sakura's over on the other lane yelling at Ino for getting a spare when she only knocked down four pins. It's your turn, Naruto."

Naruto stood and grabbed his ball, concentrating hard on it in order to throw it straight. When he was satisfied he knew what he was doing, he threw the ball down the alley, watching with a frown as it curved to the right and clipped a single pin down with it.

"I'll show you how it's done," Sasuke called to him, standing and coming up behind him. Naruto grabbed his ball as it came back up to him, about to say he didn't need his boyfriend's help, but soon changed his mind as Sasuke stood _right_ behind him and placed a gentle hand on the small of his back.

"I'm listening," he breathed, standing poised with the ball.

Sasuke kept one hand on his back, running another one down his arm slowly and softly, until it reached the hand that was holding the ball. "Hold it straight and line it up with those markers in the lane."

Naruto gave a strangled cry, unable to respond. The hand that had been on his back was beginning to stroke up his spine, and he shuddered and launched the ball without a care. He didn't care about bowling right then, oh no. All he cared about was ravaging his boyfriend right there, right then, 'in public' be damned.

Sasuke sighed, removing his hands as the ball entered the gutter- of course, since Naruto had practically thrown it there.

"Look what you did," he sighed. "That's not what I told you to do."

There was an evil glint in his eye that Naruto finally noticed, and he gave Sasuke an accusatory look.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Of course," Sasuke said with a small wink, heading to sit down again.

"You idiot, I'm on your team!" Naruto protested, following him. "Unless you fancy buying the others drinks tonight, you'd better actually show me what to do!"

"I _told_ you what to do," Sasuke protested. "Line up the ball with the markers. It's quite simple."

Naruto glared at him as he stood to take his bowl, smirking with satisfaction when he only knocked down seven pins. His oh -so-perfect boyfriend wasn't so perfect all the time, after all.

"Oi, oi," he said as Sasuke seated himself down next to him again, folding his arms as he did so and leaning back. "You're not so great, huh?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Says the guy whose ball has seen the gutter more times than I care to count?"

Naruto gave him a wink. "You lost me when you started talking about balls."

Sasuke glared at him, cheeks slightly red. "You juvenile moron."

Naruto winked at him. "I like it when you talk dirty. Do it again."

Sasuke glared at him harder. "I _wasn't_ talking dirty, you just _took_ it that way."

"Do it _again_."

Sasuke looked set to object, but surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, he leant closely to Naruto, licking his lips and whispering something in his ear that certainly could count as 'dirty'.

"You want me to talk dirty, do you? I can't say I'm too good with that… The best I can offer is to tell you how much the idea of you, me and handcuffs, all in one room turns me on."

Naruto stared at him, eyes wide, his throat suddenly dry.

"You _kinky_ bastard," he muttered almost accusingly.

Sasuke realised with a horrible sinking feeling that he'd _liked_ admitting that, too- and thinking too hard about it was giving him a slight _problem_. He recovered quickly, figuring now was a good a time as any other to proposition his partner for a change in their sexual routine.

"In fact," he said, his voice husky and whispered, leaning right up against Naruto. Naruto shuddered, feeling Sasuke's hot breath on his neck. "Just the _thought_ of that turns me on."

"Huh?" Naruto uttered dumbly, unaware how to deal with this sudden turn of events. His usually I'm-so-ice-cold-and-frigid boyfriend was _willingly_ coming on to him, in a crowded place?

He licked his lips, grinning. He could take that, _oh_ yes.

"I _said_ the thought of that turns me on," Sasuke repeated, running a soft hand up Naruto's thigh.

Naruto wasn't in any position to question this sudden change of character if it meant Sasuke would continue whatever-the-hell it was he was doing to his thigh that felt so good.

"Someone throw a bucket of water over them, _seriously_," Kiba yelled in disdain. "Naruto, it's your freaking turn!"

"Throw it for me," Naruto informed his friend, locking his lustful eyes with Sasuke's own, not looking at Kiba.

"That's not fair!" Ino screeched from the other lane. "Kiba's better than you! Hinata, go take Naruto's go, would you? You're both about the same in skill."

"What you mean is, they both suck," Kiba muttered under his breath, throwing himself down on the seating next to Sakura.

Sakura was playing with the hem of her skirt, watching the two boys on the seating opposite rather intently.

"Oh for the love of-" he uttered, cutting himself off. "Sakura, stop that."

"Stop what?" Sakura asked, turning to face him, her cheeks a telltale red.

"Stop ogling them. Go get a boyfriend or a sex toy or something."

Sakura smacked him so hard he landed on the floor, absolutely certain he really could see stars as he picked himself back up again slowly.

The two boys in question were both too busy to pay any attention to what was going on around them, Sasuke having moved slightly so that he was practically sitting in Naruto's lap.

"What are you doing?" Naruto breathed.

"Do you care?" Sasuke's response came back swiftly, his hand moving slightly higher than Naruto's thigh, causing Naruto to squeak.

"N-no," he cried, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing.

"Who's going to take Sasuke's go?" Shikamaru asked, all of the group now watching the scene going on in the other lane- as well as most of the bowling alley.

"You do it," Ino told him, not taking her eyes off of the 'action'.

"How about we go somewhere slightly more private?" Sasuke suggested, licking Naruto's ear gently as he spoke.

"Whatever you say," Naruto agreed, standing up so fast he nearly threw Sasuke flying. "Where's the bathroom here?"

Sasuke stood and led him away, much to the Kiba's delight and Sakura's dismay, ignoring the looks from the rest of the bowling alley as they made their way past other lanes and into the reception area.

Sasuke led him into the bathroom, Naruto practically forcing him up against the sinks once they were inside with a kiss. Sasuke pushed him off, wagging a finger at him.

"Not so fast," he said. "Not out here."

"Says the guy who just admitted to being a kinky bastard in public," Naruto responded, mildly sulking at being pushed away. "Why the hell didn't you tell me something like that?"

Sasuke shrugged awkwardly, dragging Naruto into a stall and locking the door.

"Do you really care? You know _now _and _now_ you're going get a blowjob out of it."

Naruto stuttered, eyes wide. Had those words really come out of his sexually repressed boyfriend's mouth?

Apparently they had, he thought, as Sasuke grabbed him and stripped his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder where it hit the wall and dropped to a heap on the ground.

"Where did this adventurous side of yours come from?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up and get naked."

Naruto quickly closed his mouth and complied. He knew better to argue with Sasuke, let alone when he was offering the pleasures he was.

-.-.-

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived back to the bowling lanes and their friends, both having the grace to look sheepish.

"I don't believe this," Kiba yelled at them as they seated themselves back in their lane, glaring at them and pointing at the scoreboard. "Hinata took Naruto's turns and missed every one, and Shikamaru took Sasuke's and _deliberately_ missed every one. We just finished, and we lost!"

"I hope you guys have deep pockets," Sakura continued for him. "Since Kiba and I already decided the drinks are on you guys for being horny and inconsiderate."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely. He really couldn't care less about his wallet right now. If his only 'punishment' for tonight was having to spend a bit of money, then he was alright with that for the reward he had reaped instead.

And, from the look in Sasuke's eye, a reward he was going to reap again when they got home. He made a mental note to acquire some handcuffs- if the mere _thought_ of that did these wonderful things to Sasuke, then he wondered what he would be rewarded with if he got him the real thing.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: I'm not used to writing this kind of thing XD But, it was fun. I've still never written a lemon, but maybe that could change soon if it's as fun as this was :)_


End file.
